The Morning Routine
by gleeklover527
Summary: "It was as if half asleep Jane was in a relationship with Maura. However, once fully awake Jane didn't follow this pattern so the first ten minutes of the day Maura treasured."


Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles if I did then of course we would be getting plenty of Rizzles on our screen.

This was her favorite part of the day. The moments before Jane was truly awake because if she was she wouldn't do the things that she did. The sound of the door closing brought a smile to the ME's face.

"Mornin' babe." Leaning down she kissed the crown of her head murmuring the greeting into her hair.

"Good morning sweetheart."

It was as if half asleep Jane was in a relationship with Maura. However, once fully awake Jane didn't follow this pattern so the first ten minutes of the day Maura treasured. Turning the coffee machine on to make another pot she turned to stare at the blonde haired woman.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Quite well. You?"

"Great of course I was with you." And half-asleep Jane was a charmer too. In fact if fully awake Jane talked to her like this she'd already be naked and completely satisfied.

"You look so fucking good this morning." The brunette allowed her eyes to sweep over the top of the dress lingering on her cleavage

"Why thank you detective." Maura couldn't resist flirting back especially since she wore the dress for Jane's benefit. The detective had an appreciation for Maura's chest fully awake or not and Maura loved the reaction she received.

Pouring her a cup of coffee Jane began to walk past the other woman but stopped before she completed the action cupping her cheek in her hand.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Mhm. What do you want to eat?"

"You already know the answer to that." Sending her a wink before walking thru the house Maura muttered a curse before making her way upstairs to change her underwear.

Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles- Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles- Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles

Later in the day Maura heard the familiar sound of boots entering the morgue and finally into her office. Looking up from her file she was greeted with a smile from her best friend.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Dinner. Remember we talked about it this morning?"

Maura's mouth fell open. Jane remembered this morning? What part did she remember? Obviously she recalled some of the flirting but what about the rest of it?

"M? M are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful Jane."

"Meet you at home. I'll pick up dinner then I'll be right there."

"I'll feed Jo and Bass."

"Text me when you get home." Jane instructed walking back out the door.

Sitting there in a daze Maura replayed their conversation. Jane remembered making dinner plans this morning? So if Jane could remember that information what else could she recall? And she called Maura's house home. When had that started? Shaking her head she quickly gathered her coat and purse heading to her car.

Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles- Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles- Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles-Rizzles

"Maura!" Jane called through the house, "Where are you?"

"The living room."

"Hey I brought Italian. That okay?"

"Yes, you know I love Italian." The ME mumbled tucking her legs underneath her trying not to cry. Was this all a game to Jane? Was she just playing with Maura's emotions?

Taking the food out of the bag and laying it on the coffee table Jane looked over at her best friend to see she was near tears.

"Maura what's wrong?"

"Do you remember this morning?"

"What?"

"Do you remember this morning?" She repeated choking up at the question

Sitting down on the couch the brunette turned until she was facing her best friend.

"Are you asking if I remember this morning or every morning?"

"So you do remember? You know how we act every morning?" The doctor's anger showed on her face.

"Maura, I..."

"Did you enjoy it? Do you like playing with my emotions? Does it give you some thrill knowing that I love the way we spend our mornings?" There were tears now and Maura wiped away at them angrily

"Maura I would never play with your emotions you know that! I just...I wanted to just be able to pretend for a few minutes a day that I could be living my fantasy life."

"What?"

"The first few minutes of my morning is the way part of my day."

Leaning over slightly Maura lightly slapped Jane in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Why couldn't you have said anything? I've been torturing myself this entire time thinking that it was only some sort of game you played with me or you really thought you were in a relationship with me when you weren't fully awake."

"I am so sorry I made you feel that way." Moving their fingers so they were interlaced Jane sighed, "I was just being selfish. I wanted to be with you so much but I was just scared of losing what we had that I couldn't just talk to you."

"I was selfish too Jane. I thought you were unaware of what was going on in the mornings but that didn't stop me from playing along."

"So now that we've established that we both love that part of our day...do you think that can continue?"

"...Of course. If you want things to go on the way they are I won't argue."

"I don't mean that I don't want the rest of the day to change. Maybe I could walk down to the morgue and kiss you during the day?"  
"Are you saying that you want to be together...that you want to be with me?"

"That is absolutely what I'm saying." Closing the gap between them she gave Maura a feather light kiss on the mouth, "You're still gonna wear those dresses right?"

"Oh honey you should see what else I have waiting for you in my closet." Maura laughed at Jane's wide eyes and hopeful expression.


End file.
